Darkness In Equestria
by sl3dzax1235
Summary: (REMAKE) Levi a brony kills himself after not only his parents deaths, but by people making him miserable of it. He then arrives in Equestria where he will find friendship, adventure, and love.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness in Equestria

It was a normal day for Levi, an eighteen year old senior. He was only one month away from graduation and couldn't wait. He planned to go to college to become a paleontologist, but life has other plans.

Levi POV

I sat in lunch room with my friends Taiye, Patrick, Jordan, Riley, and Zack. We sat there eating and having fun. The bell then rang and we all went our separate ways. I walked to body conditioning when my friend Riley walked up to me "so Levi did you see the season four finale of my little pony friendship is magic" yes i was a brony and proud of it "yeah the fight scene reminded me of Dragon ball z" and a DBZ fan. He rolled his eyes "well anyways i thought we should make a fanfic in honor of mlp fim" i thought for a moment "about what" "us going to equestria" i nodded "yeah that sounds fun" we first bumped and he went to class as i arrived at mine. The everyone sat on the bleachers waiting for the coach. Once he arrived he told us that today we wouldn't be doing anymore exercises and that we could hang out on the bleachers. We all thanked the couch and began to talk, but i put on my beats and listened to Five Finger Death Punch. About an hour and a half later school ended and i walked to the senior parking lot and for in my car. My car was a black 2013 Ford fusion. I went to open the door when the his walked up being me "look guys is Levi the parentheses child" the biggest guy said "shut up Donny" Donny and his gang were the school's biggest bullies they picked on anyone no matter who they were. His two henchmen laughed "why don't you make me orphan boy" i ignored him and opened the driver door but he slammed it shut "what's the matter mommy and daddy didn't see you this morning" i could feel a tear going down my cheek "hey boss i think the baby's crying" Donny smiled "maybe because his mommy didn't say she loves him this morning" that was fucking it. I clenched my first as they laughed "is the little baby gonna c-" i cut him off by punching him in his face sending down to the henchmen looked at me and ran. I then got in my car and speed off.

After driving for fifteen minutes i reached a cemetery. I walked up to two graves one my mom's and the other my dad's. I got on one knee and started to tear up but held it back "mom, dad i love you" those were the only words i could say. I got into my car and texted all my friends goodbye and to enjoy life. I drove out to the country and soon arrived to an open field. I liked at my phone and could see texts from my friends telling me what are u talking about and don't do it man. I texted them back i loved and lived my life on this planet, but my time was up. I took my 9mm out of my car and loaded one bullet into the clip. I aimed the gun to my temple, but right before i pulled the trigger my phone rang. I looked at the caller id and it was my friend Taiye, i answered the call "Levi don't do this you have an entire life ahead of you" "no i don't" "yes you do you'll have a wife, kids, a job" "how do you know" he was silent "tell everyone i said goodbye" "Levi no-" he was cut off by me hanging up the phone. I put my phone in my pocket "goodbye world" was the last thing i said before pulling the trigger ending my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A new world

Levi POV

I opened my eyes to find myself in a hospital bed 'so i didn't die' i thought before getting out of bed. I still had on my brown leather jacket, black shirt, dark blue jeans, black and white vans. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone and looked at the battery life "still at ninety percent" i then heard someone coming and his under the bed. The door opened and i could hear a male voice "huh, the patient's gone" i then looked to see for hooves 'wait why does the doctor have hooves' the doctor then walked out. I decided to leave through the window. I emerged from under the bed and saw that it was dark outside. I started to open the window when i heard someone yelling at me "STOP" i turned to see a unicorn doctor (the one from read it and weep) i smirked "make me" i said before jumping out the window and into a bush. I stood up and could hear the doctor calling for security. I ran towards the woods and climbed into a tree and say on a high up branch "either I'm on morphine or I'm really in Equestria" i hoped it was number two. I then yawned now becoming sleepy "I'll explore when i wake up" i said before falling asleep.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

I awoke to see it was now daytime, around noon by the looks of it. I jumped down and began to walk towards the near distanced ponyville. I hid being buildings so no one could see me. I made my way to a giant apple field 'probably sweet apple acres' i then picked an apple and sank my teeth into it. My mouth was filled with the most juicy and delicious apple ever, i then ate the rest of the apple in seconds. I then continued my walk through ponyville until i saw twilights tree 'wonder if she's home' i snuck up to a back window and to my luck it was unlocked. I climbed in and looked around to notice i was in the kitchen. I walked through the house and saw no one home 'i think I'll hide until she gets home' i thought before hiding under a couch. I laid there until i heard the door open, i looked to see four purple hooves, two purple get, and four cyan hooves "so you wanted to borrow the third daring do book" twilight said "yeah, daring do is so awesome" i decided to make my appearance "not as awesome as me i bet" i said rolling from under the couch and standing up. The three looked at me with surprise "who are you" rainbow dash said getting into a fighting position "please you can't fight me" i said not intimidated " she growled and threw a punch, but to get surprise i grabbed her hoof and then put get in a head look. She squirmed around trying to break free "let me go you monster" "for one I'm not a monster, two only if you promise not to attack me" she agreed and i let get go. she walked back over to twilight "what are you doing in my house" twilight asked pissed off "i don't have a home do i found this library to sleep in, but i didn't know anyone lived here" they were still hesitant while spike hid behind twilight "and don't worry i have no intention of hurting anyone" twilight walked up to me and began to observe me "what species are you" twilight asked "I'm a human" "how did you get here" i rubbed my neck not wanting to tell them that i killed myself "i don't know" i lied "well i think i should introduce myself in twilight sparkle and this is rainbow dash" "fastest flyer in Equestria" she said interrupting twilight "and this is spike my number one assistant" i wanted to him and he shyly waved back. I could tell he was nervous i was about 6'4 and he was about 3'8 "wait a minute you're the mysterious creature that was taken to the hospital" rainbow dash said "oh yay the royal guard is even looking for you" twilight said remembering "what for" i said a little worried "i don't know but they really want to find you" twilight said now worried. I smirked and pulled out my phone "what's that" twilight asked "is called a phone it can send and receive not only messages but it can contact people from long distances plus out can play games called apps" the the the looked awestruck at how such a small piece of plastic can do all that. I then looked through my songs and find the one i was looking for "do know who wants me" she nodded "princess Celestia in canterlot" "and that is where" "on the mountain with the giant castle on it" "thanks and i guess I'll see you there i said before running out of the tree and through town alerting many guards "stop in the name of princess Celestia" they yelled as they chased me. I then turned the volume up on my phone and played under and over it by five finger death punch. The music played as i ran for the train station. I ran through groups of points making them startled as the train came into view. The guards were starting to catch up but i couldn't let them catch me. I found a ramp and ran up it and jumped off landing on a roof. The guards being all earth pony stopped as i have them the middle finger and start to roof run. I jumped off the last house arriving at the station. I then climbed onto the train as it left for canterlot. I hung into the train as we made our way up the mountain and into canterlot. The train stopped and i jumped off scaring the ponies and alerting some guards as i ran for the castle. I made it to the entrance when two guards pointed spears at me "you are to come with us to the princess" i smiled "then let's go" they put magic cuffs on me as we walked through the castle till we arrived at two giant doors. they opened to reveal princess Celestia sitting on her throne "princess we have the creature" she nodded "leave us" the guards bowed and left closing the doors behind them "come forth" i walked up to her and she walked down to me. She as tall as me without her horn "i wouldn't try anything those cuffs will hold you" i chuckled "yeah right" i said putting my hands in her face and breaking the cuffs with no problem "but how" "i guess your guards magic is weak" she walked around me observing me "i know you're a different species and a stranger but you are very handsome" i blushed and shyly laughed "well you're not to bad yourself" she smiled "thank you and your name is" "Levi" "well Levi I'm princess Celestia raiser of the Sun and co ruler of Equestria" i bowed "well it's an honor meeting you princess" she chuckled "i do have one question though" "anything" "how did you get here" i then became depressed "i don't want to talk about it" she became confused "why not, you can tell me and i promise not to tell anypony" i signed "i killed myself back where i lived. I woke up in a hospital bed this morning" she covered her mouth with shock "why" "because not only because both my parents are dead but people made fun of it" she looked as she was going to cry at my misery "why would somepony do that" "for the pleasure of others misery" i said clenching my fists. Celestia then sat back down on her throne "well now all that's left is you meeting my sister Luna and being introduced to equestria" i then smiled "where is your dear sister" the doors opened and i turned to see her walk in and close the doors behind her "is this the creature" Luna asked waking up to me. I smiled "names Levi and its an honor to meet you" i bowed making her blush "you may rise" i rose and wrinkles at her, she hoof get blush behind her hair 'I always had a crush on Luna, but i also like rainbow dash, hmmmmm' Celestia then spoke "Luna i would like to give him a tour of the castle before his ceremony tomorrow" Luna nodded and my motioned for me to follow her. We walked out of the room and down the halls and through many rooms. We were walking through a hallway when she stopped "this will be your new room" i opened the door and looked around. The room was like a normal room king size bed, dresser, bathroom, window with a balcony, and a desk "i like it thanks Luna" "one more thing and i know you're a different species, but you're very handsome" she said blushing "is okay your sister said the same thing plus i think you're cute" she blushed and left. I closed the door and went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. I saw my dark brown hair, blue eyes, white skin, and a growing beard. I looked at my right temple and saw a round scar where i shot myself. I walked over to the bed and laid down to take a nap.

THREE HOURS LATER

I woke up to the sound of knocking "come in" a guard walked in and saluted "princess Luna requests you in the dressing room" "lead the way" i told him as we walked through the castle until we reached a door "princess Luna awaits for you inside" he saluted and i saluted back (since i was in AFJROTC i knew how to salute properly) and he walked off and i went inside. Luna sat a desk filled with sewing material "hello Levi I'll be with you in just a second" she put some things to the side and used her magic to levitate measuring tape, a needle and black and white fabric. She told me to stand on the platform "Levi can you please take off your cloths" "um actually I'll keep them on" "but i need you to take them off for proper measurements and why" i blushed "well my species have body parts that aren't meant to be in the open" "oh, well do you have anything to cover it up with" "my boxers which i have on" "then take everything off except your boxers" i did so and i stood there in my boxers 'i feel so weird right now, of God i hope i don't get a boner' i felt embarrassed by the thought. Luna then took my height, length, and width and she started at my abs and muscles 'is she going to drool over me next' i thought joking. Next she used the fabric and needle to fit my pants, under shirt, and dress shirt, the jacket, and tie size. After maybe two hours my suit was almost done and i was back in my normal cloths. Luna sewed the finishing prices and gave me the suit "the ceremony starts at noon tomorrow so be ready" i winked at her "don't worry I'll be ready" she blushed at my wink. I went back to my room and put the suit up. I then noticed that the moon was rising and the sun setting "time for a work out then bed" i took off my jacket and shirt and did sixty push ups, sixty sit ups, and did thirty jumping jacks. I then took off my pants and got under the covers comfortable with just my boxers on just like back home. I closed my eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
